Canada's demon
by christal-the-wolf
Summary: when Canada meets a demon that manages to make him turn on his fellow countries will the others be able to help him before Canada himself becomes a demon? Rated M for future fight scenes and being paranoid. UsCan story other couples will be reviled later. human and country names will be used.
1. Chapter 1

Canada sighed annoyed as he slammed the door to his house kicking off his shoes. He had just gotten home from visiting America and they had gotten into another argument over something completely stupid. Come to think of it he couldn't really remember what had started the fight. All he knew was it ended with another one of his big lectures and America yelling right back at him. He sighed again looking at his feet now starting to feel bad. He pulled out his cell phone to call America and tell him he was sorry but thought against it sense he figured he would want to talk with him. He slept his phone back into his pocket and went to the living room plopping down on the couch next to his polar bear. Kumajiro looked up at him from his spot on the couch. He got up and crawled into Canada's lap falling asleep almost instantly. Canada pets Kumajiro as he laid his head back against the couch. He stared at the ceiling then closed his eyes muttering "I should call him in a few hours"  
"who?"  
Canada blinked and looked at Kumajiro who was now staring at him. He sighed "I'm Canada…..your owner" "no. who are you talking about?" Canada blinked again "oh uh I was talking about America" "oh…why would you call him?" "cause we got into another fight and he probably hates be now" Canada held Kumajiro close to him. Kumajiro looked at him "I highly doubt that but I'm hungry" Canada set kumajiro down and got up heading to the kitchen as he spoke to kumajiro who was right behind him. "you really think so kumakichi?" Kumajrio shrugged "sure" Canada walked into the kitchen and started to make them both pancakes. Once he was done he gave kumajiro his plate then took his own. He grabbed a bottle of maple syrup and poured it all over his pancakes. He then sat down on the counter eating as he kicked his legs back and forth. Once he was done eating he washed his plate off then put it away. He stretched and looked at the time which read 9:30pm. "Well I'm going to go to bed there's a meeting tomorrow and I don't want to be late. I can talk to America after the meeting or I'm sure he will call when he calms down" Canada was talking to kumajrio but mostly to himself. He yawned suddenly tired and headed upstairs. He got ready for bed then crawled into bed. He set his glasses down on the night stand along with his cell phone. He yawned again and pulled the covers over him closing his eyes soon to fall asleep.

America had grumbled to himself after Canada had left. He went and sat down on the couch next to his alien friend, Tony. He turned on his game console and grabbed a controller. He started planning video games. After a few hours of playing he had finally gotten a game over. He sighed and set the controller down. He got up and yawned having completely forgotten about the fight he and Canada had a few hours ago. He took out his phone to see what time it was and blinked seeing two new text messages. He noticed that one was from England which was just a very rude reminder about the meeting tomorrow. He rolled his eyes and just deleted the message not bothering to respond. The other text though was from Canada. He Blinked when he noticed it was the text that Canada said he had texted him which started their whole fight. He sighed now remembering their fight feeling bad. He looked over at tony "hey tony dude you think I should call Canada and you know apologize or something" he pouted a bit not wanting to but he also didn't want Canada to stay mad at him over something stupid as not getting a text. Tony shrugged and America groaned. He dialed Canada's number not even bothering to look at the time. He blinked when it rang and then straight to voice mail. He Sighed annoyed and hug up muttering "guess he really doesn't want to talk with me oh well I'll just caught him after the meeting and confront him about it cause no one can stay mad at the hero!" he smiled at that plan and went to his room. He yawned and got ready for bed. He took his glasses off setting them on the nightstand. He then laid down and was asleep within seconds.

Canada moved around and sighed waking up. He rolled over and looked at the clock which read 6:45am. He sighed sense he didn't have to be up for at least two hours. He suddenly felt like he was being watched. He sat up and looked around the room then froze when he noticed a pair of red eyes looking at him. He gulped a bit before asking "w-whose there?" there was the sound of a small chuckle as Canada started to be able to make out a male figure walking over to him.


	2. Stranger and a sword ?

Canada watched as the male figure came closer. He noticed the height of the figure was that of a fourteen year old. He studied the figure and noticed his blues eyes that looked some much like America's…_wait his eyes where bright red a second ago._ Canada watched the figure come closer. He cleared his throat and asked again. "w-who are you?" the figured just sat down on the edge of the bed as he spoke "Matthew there is no need to be afraid I am a friend. It's been such a long time sense you have seen me" Canada blinked and reached over turning on the lamp at the bed side table. He blinked a couple of times before his eyes adjusted. He then took his glasses off the night stand and put them on. He looked at the male and blinked sense he looked a lot like a younger version of America except that he had black hair with red tips and no glasses. He also didn't have that piece of hair that always stood on America. He believed it was called Nantucket or something like that. Once he looked away from his face he noticed the other male was wearing a black sleeveless T-shirt that only came down to his chest leaving his belly exposed and black leather pants. The figure watched how Canada was looking at him. He chuckled again making Canada look up at him. "So I'm guessing this form pleases you Matthew?" Canada watched him not sure what to say so he ignored that question and asked yet again "who are you?" the male sighed and pouted "you really don't remember" he then muttered narrowing his eyes at the ground "must have been that damned England" he sighed again then looked up at Canada. "Just call me Rivan all right"  
"ok Rivan how do you know me? How do you know England?"  
Rivan chuckled at him "I have known both of you for a very long time Mattie. We use to play together all the time when you where younger but England stopped that" his voice got colder when he spoke about England. He snorted and crossed his arms acting like a spoiled child. He glance at Canada's confused face and smiled kindly. "England didn't like that I was hanging around you sense I am a demon after all" He watched Canada  
Canada took in his words and blinked. He sat there quiet thinking it over. He found he was surprisingly calm and unafraid. He actually found he felt safe for some odd reason. He looked up at Rivan and noticed worry in his eyes sense he hadn't said anything. "Well uh England doesn't really like demons I suppose" he rubbed the back of his head sense he couldn't think of anything else to say. He blinked as Rivan chuckled. "Yea well I'm not like most demons. I actually wouldn't do anything to hurt you" both Statements where half lies half-truths. Canada nodded slowly "so uh if you knew me from a very long time ago why are you showing up now of all times" Riven sighed "Well because England didn't like me hanging around you he would put a protection spell on you to keep me away. He need would redo the spell every time remembered too but the spell finally has completely worn off so now I can finally talk with you again." He smiled big at Canada and moved to keeling on the bed facing Canada. He then suddenly got up jumped off then bed onto the floor. He glanced back at Canada a big smile on his face "come on I got something to show you" he then darted out of the bed room heading down stairs.

Canada blinked and sighed. He slowly got out of bed. He went and got dressed for the day then walked back over to his night stand and looked at the alarm clock which read 7:30am. He picked up his cell phone and looked at it. He Sighed when he didn't have any missed calls or any voice mails. He closed his cell and put it in his pocket heading down stairs. He then started to wonder where Rivan went. He found him jumping on the couch making faces at Kumajiro who was growling at him. Canada walked over there "ok there was something you wanted to show me?" Rivan kept jumping and looked at him. "Yes and I'm sure you're going to love it"

"Ok well make it quick I should be leaving here soon to catch my flight to the meeting that's today" Canada walked to the kitchen to start working on making pancakes for himself and Rivan if he wanted any.  
Rivan had stopped his jumping and frowned. He followed Canada into the kitchen "you mean with all those other countries that never notice you" he crossed his arms watching Canada. Canada sighed and looked at him "hey some of them do notice me also I have to go I need to know what's going on" He started to making the pancakes. Rivan stayed quite watching him cook.

Once Canada had finished with the pancakes he gave Rivan a plate then grabbed his own putting maple syrup on it eating. Rivan ate in silence as well then spoke when he was done "you know I bet you could miss a meeting or two and no one would ever know or care" Canada blinked and thought about that. He started to think he was right but shook his head out remembering that America and France surely would say something….wouldn't they? He shook his head out to get rid of those negative thoughts. "No France will surely notice I'm gone and if he doesn't I know Al will" Rivan rolled his eyes and put the plate in the sink. He looked at Canada and crossed his arms "ok fine then prove me wrong. Stay back from this meeting and we'll see if any one notices you're gone." Canada sighed and bit his lip trying to debate if this was a good idea or not. He started to realize that he did kind of want to know but kept telling himself that someone would call him. He looked at Rivan and nodded "all right fine but only this one time. I mean I could say I wasn't feeling good or something" Rivan smiled big "perfect now we have the whole day to play together like we use to" Canada nodded slightly and watched as Rivan ran back out into the living room. Canada followed after him. He tried to calm kumajiro down again sense he started growling. He spoke to Rivan as he did so. "Wasn't there something you wanted to show me?"

"Oh. Yea. Right. Hold on."

Canada looked up right as Rivan was drawing a circle in the air which turned into a dark hole. Canada blinked as Rivan grinned and motioned to the hole. "Stick your hand in there and pull it out" Canada walked over to him and the hole. He hesitated before sticking his hand into the hole and feeling around. He blinked when his hand clasped around something. He made sure he had a firm grip on it and pull it out. He staggered back a bit and blinked seeing just a regular old hockey stick. He looked it over and noticed on the top of the handle was a red maple leaf. He continued to look over the hockey stick then glanced at Rivan and was about to ask something when he suddenly felt a searing pain in his hand. He dropped the hockey stick right away shaking his hand out. He herd Rivan say something about being sorry and that he should have warned him about that. Canada looked at his hand and blinked seeing what looked like a maple leaf birthmark. He glanced at Rivan "w-what just happened!?" he looked at the hockey stick holding his now marked hand close to him.  
"I said I was sorry" Rivan wined. He sighed and looked at the hockey stick and chuckled "though that is an interesting form it has taken" Canada watched him "and what exactly is that?" "Oh this. It's a sword but it will take any weapon form that matches the owner as well as marking them with a mark that matches the owner as well" He smiled at Canada who blinked and nodded. Canada then asked "why would I need something like that" Rivan looked at him and smiled kindly "it's a gift you don't have to use it but you can try it out later. Right now let's go play till someone calls" he then ran outside and as soon as he was out side he smirked and muttered "which no one will" He waited for Canada who came out with the hockey stick/sword shortly after. Canada set it against the house and went over to see what Rivan wanted to play.

* * *

Thanks for reading I hope you're enjoying it I will try to update hopefully every couple of days but it all depends on how much I can get done. I will update once a week at the latest. ^^


	3. The sword's strange power

America sighed shuffling his papers as another meeting came to an end. He stared at the stack of papers then glanced at the empty seat by him where Canada usually was. He looked up as France walked over to him "you sad Canada isn't 'ere mon ami?" America rolled his eyes and sighed "no not really it's just unusual for him not to be here and as the hero I should figure out why!" he got a determined look which made France chuckled. America looked at France "oh hey France did he call you at all?" France shook his head " 'aven't 'eard from 'im all day" America sighed and nodded then sighed again as England came over "hey America! Why are talking to the bloody frog?" America rolled his eyes. "That's none of your business" He picked up his papers and left the meeting room. Once he was outside he tried calling Canada again. He blinked as the line sounded like it was busy. He sighed and hung up again wondering why Canada was ignoring his calls.

England blinked and looked at France "what's his bloody problem?" France chuckled "oh 'es just worried zat Canada wasn't at ze meeting today" England looked at France confused "whose Canada?" France sighed "Canada is our little boy Matthew angleterre " England just looked confused then started thinking "Matthew….Matthew…" he blinked as he finally remembered "OH Matthew!...would you stop referring to them as if their our children bloody frog" he then stared at France who just gave him an innocent smile. "oh but zey are mon amour angleterre~" England glared at France "they are our younger brothers France." He then realizes France just calling him his love. He glared off to the side trying to hide the light blush "stop calling me that!" he then mumbled "stupid bloody frog" France gave him a sly smirk and said again in a more seductive voice "mon amour angleterre~" England turned a bit redder glaring at France and grabbed his hair pulling on it hard. France winced and wined "ow zat 'urts. All right I'm sorry. Let go of my beautiful 'air. You're ruining its beauty." England snorted and let go of France's hair. France pouted patting down his hair then rubbed his head "you are so cruel angleterre" he crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks. He then smirked and kissed England's cheek before walking away. "well I'll see you later zen au revoir angleterre" England blinked and huffed. He then cursed under his breath. He sighed trying to think "wasn't there something important I was supposed to look into. Damn frog distracted me. Oh well hopefully it wasn't too important" she shrugged figuring it was nothing and left the meeting room completely forgetting about Canada and that the spell he out on him would have worn off by now.

Canada sighed staring at his phone as he waited for Rivan. No one had bothered to try calling him. Rivan run up to Canada "hey why the long face aren't you having fun?" he looked worried. Canada blinked and looked at Rivan. He smiled apologetically "no I am. It's actually is pretty fun hanging out with you. It's just no one has tried to call me even once and the meet should have been done by now…" Rivan gave him a sorrowful look while on the inside he was grinning. "I'm sorry you had to realize it this way Matthew but they all forget you way to easily" Canada clutched his phone "J-just let me call him all right" he just turned around dialing America's number. He then blinked when his phone rang once then went to voice mail. He listened to America voice mail before hanging up. Rivan smirked behind Canada but it went away as soon as Canada turned back around "any luck?" he asked sounding hopeful. Canada sighed and shook his head "no It seemed like he ignored my call or something" Rivan was about to say something when Canada phone suddenly went off causing them both to jump. Canada looked at the number and looked confused. He answered the phone wondering why Cub was calling him. He listened to him apologizing for mistaking him for America yet again then asked if he could come over to make up for it. Canada was about to say no thanks but Rivan giving him a thumbs up sense he was able to hear Cuba on the other end just fine. Canada said he could. He herd Cuba thank him then hang up. Canada hung up and looked at Rivan "looks like I'm going to have a guest over. It's not the one I really would want over but hey at least some one remembered me right?" Rivan smiled and nodded "yea it really is. Oh and don't worry about me. He'll never know I was here" He ginned thinking this would be a perfect time to get Canada to try out that sword. He was glade everything seemed to be playing right into his hands….well as long as Cuba mistakes Canada for America again it will.

After a few hours Cuba showed up. Canada and Rivan were outside. Canada noticed Cuba then looked at Rivan. Rivan just smiled "don't worry he won't be able to see or hear me trust me" Canada nodded then ran over to Cuba and smiled at him "hey Cuba glade you could make it here" Cuba blinked and looked at him confused then got angry "America! What are you doing here!?" Canada sighed knowing this was going to happen but didn't expect to feel as angry and hurt as he did. He took a deep breath and tried to explain to him that he wasn't America but that wasn't getting very far and he was getting usually very angry. Rivan was floating next to Canada listened to them. He leaded over and whispered into his "use the sword I gave you Matthew." Then without thinking about the hockey stick/sword was in his hand. He didn't even noticed when Cuba had asked "W-wait!? What are you do-"he was then cut off but Canada swing the hockey at Cuba using it as a sword. The bottom edge of the blade of the hockey stick sharpened to match the sharpness of a sword the minute Canada swung it. He made a huge gash in Cuba's stomach. Blood splattered onto Canada face as Cuba fell to the ground.

Canada blinked snapping out of it and dropped the hockey stick sword backing up. He started freaking out about killing Cuba. Rivan sighed and stopped Canada holding his face in both of his hands staring him straight in the eyes. "Matthew calm down. You didn't kill him. That sword WASN'T made to KILL. All right." He then pointed at Cuba turning Canada head to look as he did so. Canada blinked as he was the wound he had made just a minute ago was completely healed up. He looked at Rivan questionably who was now back on the ground over by Cuba looking at him. He noticed Canada looking at him then smiled at him. "That sword" he gestured to the hockey stick "will make any one cut by it completely loyal to the owner of the sword. It's full proof too" he started to get more animated as he talked. "I mean the person will act completely the same! No one will ever know the person was under some ones control!…well ok there are two flaws" he rubbed the back of his head the pointed to Canada's hand that had been marked "you know that new mark on your hand" Canada looked at his hand looking at the maple leaf like birthmark. "Look here Matthew" Canada looked up and noticed Rivan had pulled up Cuba's shirt up so his stomach and chest where exposed. He walked over to Rivan and Cuba and looked where Rivan was pointing. He blinked seeing a maple leaf birth mark right in the middle of his chest…right where the gash had been. Rivan put Cuba's shirt back down as he spoke. "Yea every time when you cut someone with that sword they will get that mark right where they were cut" He shrugged as Canada looked at him and nodded. Rivan sighed "oh the second flaw is that. Yea they will act normal unless they are around the owner. You know it be would that whole I have to please my master deal" He watched Canada noticed he was being very quiet. "Matthew you all right" Canada blinked and looked at him "um yea just taking this all in…..um why did you give me something like that?" he looked at the hockey stick. Rivan smiled at him again "well cause I figured you would need it. People will surely notice you if you use it. You can become something grate Mattie. I can see it. No one would ever forget you ever again. I mean they should pay for not noticing you" He smiled a little too kindly for the words he was saying. Canada sighed picking up the hockey stick "well I don't know. Yes I want people to notice me but do I want it like this? Does every one need to pay for not noticing me?" he stared at the hockey stick asking mostly himself those questions.

Rivan watched Canada then sighed noticing he was having an internal fight. "hey Canada we should bring Cuba inside before he wakes up. Come on" he picked Cuba up as if he weighed nothing. He starting to walk back into the house and noticed out of the corner of his eye that Canada had followed him inside. He set Cuba down on the couch and then looked at Canada who had sighed and sat on the ground. He staying quiet letting Canada be alone to his thoughts.

Canada was sitting having his internal fight trying to sort out his thoughts. His grip on the hockey stick tightened. He sighed again and muttered "I-I don't what to do. S-someone please help me" he didn't realized he had muttered it out loud or that the negative thoughts he was fighting right now where actually being influence by the hockey stick he was clinging to. He started to wish America was there to help him sense he knew he would know what to do. He then started to wonder if America even still cared about him sense he hadn't heard from him sense there fight the night before. He was so into his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Cuba had woken up the minute he had asked for someone to help me till he felt a hand on his shoulder. He blinked and looked up at Cuba who was looking at him with worry in his eyes. He then listened as Cuba asked "What's wrong Canada?" "I-I don't know what to do" Cuba nodded then smiled "well whatever you do Canada. I will be right there with you. I will do whatever you wish of me master Canada." Canada was about to say something to that but a knock on the door made Canada jump and both him and Cuba look at the door. Both were wondering who it was.

Rivan who had been staying quiet and letting thinks go as there where grumbled to himself sensing who was behind the door. _What is HE doing here. Damn this could mess everything up._ Rivan took a deep breath to calm himself down. _No don't think like that this could work for my benefit lets just see how this will play out _ He watched the door as he waited for Canada to open it.


	4. and so it begins

Canada got up and went over to the door opened it. He blinked and stared disbelieving who it was. "A-Alfred!?" America gave him a cheeky grin. "Hey Mattie! Hey are you all right? Do you have a headache or something?" Canada blinked as he noticed he had been holding his head with one hand. He took his hand off his head. "Uh yea kind of" He was starting to wonder why he felt angrier that America showed up then he was happy. America looked Canada over and noticed the blood on his face then noticed then hockey stick he was holding that also had blood on it still. He looked back at Canada "dude you get into another hockey fight? Any ways sorry for showing up so late I would have been here sooner but for some reason my flight was delayed." He laughed slightly walking past Canada letting himself in ruffling Canada's hair as he did so. Canada just stood there trying to think of what to do. He shook his head out then took a deep breath and laid the hockey stick against the wall not wanting to accidentally us it on America. He then followed America to the living room listening to America talk. "So why yah being so quiet also was that a new hockey stick cause I have never seen that one befo- what the hell is HE doing here?" America glared at Cuba as he entered the living room. Canada sighed "He came over to visit Al its nothing to worry about" America turned to Canada coming up with his own conclusion "so what is Cuba the reason you weren't at the meeting? You've been hanging out with him all day huh?" Cuba cleared his throat getting America's attention. "Look here America. I was at that world meeting all right. I came over here not too long ago." America glared at Cuba and Canada immediately got in-between them. "Al calm down please it's not what you think." America sighed and looked at Canada "then why have you been ignoring my calls? "He crossed his arms across his chest. Canada blinked and looked ay him confused "I haven't gotten a single call from you Al. so I have no idea what you're talking about." he was trying not to let the Anger he still felt get to him. America sighed and grabbed Canada's shoulders a little hard then he planned. "How could you not! I have tried calling you at least five times today!"

Canada winced when America had grabbed his shoulders. He knew America didn't mean to hurt him but he couldn't help but notice Cuba had tensed up and came closer. He listened to America then sighed not being able to fight the anger any more. "Al just stop it. Can't you just admit that you forgot about me yet again! It would be way better than having to listen to your lame accuses! Hoser!"

America blinked and let go of Canada hearing the hurt and anger in his voice. He was surprised at how much anger he herd. He was about to say something when he noticed Rivan. Usually he couldn't see him and it was only every once in a while that he could. But the minute he thought he saw him he looked at Canada then back at where Rivan was but he couldn't see him anymore.

Canada looked at America then at where he was looking and noticed it was over by Rivan. He looked back at America with a questioning looking wondering if he could see him. "What is it Al" America shook his head "it's nothing but fine if you don't want me here then I'll just leave then" he turned and headed for the door. Canada watched him leave with an emotionless face not noticing the hurt in America's voice. As soon as he herd the door slamming signaling that America was gone he fell to his knee's tears streaming down his face. He blinked as he felt arms wrap around him and looked at Cuba. "its all right master Canada…would you like me to go being him back for you?" Canada shook his head "no let him go. I don't need him anymore. I don't need any one. "Cuba Let go as Canada got up and got up as well. Canada walked over to the hockey stick sword he had put by the wall near the door. "That's right I don't need any one as long as I have this" he grabbed the hockey stick and smirked. "Everyone forgets me. Even HE forgets me but no one will ever forget me again. Soon all they will see is me and my colors, red and white. Oh~ there will be so much red indeed~" He glanced at Rivan who had followed him and smiled at him. "I'm ready for my next victim"

Rivan had been staying quiet and out of the way the whole time America was there. He smirked as the hockey stick's influence was working perfectly. He had gotten nervous when America had looked at his direction and feared for a second that this was one of the times he had actually been able to see him. He sighed in relief and smirked when it seemed like he didn't. He grinned big when Canada had finally giving into the influence. He followed and Listened to Canada as he spoke. He walked up to him grinning as well "perfect. You'll see this really is the best way to do this and I assure you that no one will EVER forget you again" he lead Canada back out into the living room and smiled at Cuba who just nodded back at him then paid Canada more attention. Canada blinked at that and looked at him "C-Cuba can see you but I thought..." Rivan blinked and smiled apologetically "oh right. Sorry. Once you cut them my dear Matthew they will be able to see me" Canada nodded and started to go over a plan with Cuba and Rivan.

America sighed annoyed once he got back to his place. He went and plopped down on the couch. He grumbled to himself before rubbing his eyes deciding it was time to go lock himself in his room. he got up and went to his room shutting the door. He then took his glasses off and set them on the night stand before falling face first onto his bed with his face in the pillows. He wrapped his arms around the pillow burring his face more into the pillow letting the tears that where threatening to fall finally fall. He laid there for a while then sighed as his phone went off. He sat up and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears as if the person on the other end of the phone could see him. He answered the phone and cleared his throat.

"The hero speaking" he heard a sigh on the other end of the phone. "What kind of greeting was that?" America rolled his eyes "what do you want England I'm not really in a talking mood right now" He herd England short and figured he had just rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to know if you have spoken to Canada at all" America sighed as his grip tightened on the phone "why didn't you ask France?"

"I did I just got off the phone with the bloody frog Al" America blinked at England calling him Al and knew this was something very serious. "And he said he hadn't gotten a hold of Canada and thought you might have been able to" America sighed "well I just got home from visiting him not to long ago" he snorted. "…..did you two having another fight?" America sighed again but didn't answer England. "I'll take that as a yes then…if you need to come over and talk…..""NO! I don't need to talk about anything and if I did it sure as hell wouldn't be with you!" he then hung up on England then buried his face in his knees only to have England call him right back. He sighed and answered the phone "don't you ever give up…." He listened to England sigh "America it's not good or healthy to hold things in" "says you" he puffed out his cheeks a bit. He listened to England chuckle slightly then clear his throat. "well sense you two had a fight perhaps that's why he's ignoring mine and Frances calls…but Al I'm serous if you need to talk about ANYTHING you can come over to my place" America sighed not getting that England himself needed to talk with him about something. "All right all right I'll let you know if I do" He listened to England sigh again but sounded more annoyed that time. He then listened to him say he had to go then hung up. America hung up as well and sighed sitting there. He blinked suddenly remembered he thought he had saw Rivan. He got up and started packing as he called to book a flight to England. He didn't want to see England right now but he wanted to demand England to tell him about Rivan sense the last time he had asked England had ignored his question and just made fun of him for seeing things.


	5. THe Plan

America sighed staring at the ceiling of the guest bedroom. He couldn't believe he had been stuck at England's for three days now and hasn't been able to talk with England that at all. He sighed again and muttered "stupid England saying I could come over then end up being busy with work" he snorted and sat up. he rested his elbow on his knee with his chin in the palm of his hand just staring out the window. "well I guess it might have been a bad move not telling him I was coming over" he chuckled to himself as he remember how mad England had been when he called him to tell him that he was at the airport and to come get him. He had been tired from the flight plus it had been late by time he had gotten there so ended up going straight to bed without asking what he wanted to and it's been three days sense then and he still hasn't been able to. He watched the clouds in the sky then got up. He went down stairs and over to the kitchen. He started to look for something to eat as well as trying to think of plan on how to be able to talk with England. He sighed not finding any food he wanting to eat and was about to write a note saying he was going out to get food when England came home.

He went out to confront him. "England I need to ask you something" "not now you git. I got a lot of things to do also I called an emergency meeting in two days" England was taking his coat off and heading to lock himself up in his study again. America sighed and grabbed England by his arm "no I need to ask you now and why are you calling an emergency meeting?" England sighed "I'm not quite sure my self-right now but that's why I need to go to my study. I have work that needs to be done" America raised an eye brow at him. "How are you not sure? You know it's not like you to call for an emergency meeting without having a good reason" England sighed and pulled his arm from America's grip as America let him. He started to walk to his study "there is good reason I'm just not quite sure what's going on right now" "what's the reason" "you wouldn't understand now leave me alone to do my work" he had gotten to his study and walked inside shutting the door. America sighed angrily and stormed off to the guest bedroom.

Canada had just gotten off the phone and smiled. He leaned against the back of the couch resting his back against it staring at the ceiling "perfect my plan is finally being put into effect after it took two days to gather all of the proper acquirement's" Rivan hovered above him smiling at him. "That's pretty good. I mean "recruiting" that many people in only two days. Your pretty good" Canada chuckled "yea well being invisible does have its advantages I guess but soon that will all change. Oh speaking of the recruits. I should check on how they're doing with that project before my guest comes over" Canada got up heading out the door with Rivan right behind him. he went to his car and got in and started driving with Rivan sitting in the passenger's seat.

After a few hours of driving he arrived at building that was out in the middle of huge forest. He stopped the car and got out looking at the building smiling. "Nice" he looked over at Rivan who was walking over to him "shall we go in Master Mattie" Rivan playfully smirked at Canada. Canada chuckled and headed inside. Canada smiled at the huge throne like room as he walked into the building. One of the other countries working in room noticed Canada. "Oh master Matthew. You decided to visit us while we worked. We are almost done Milord" He bowed as Canada nodded "it looks great Mexico. You and the others are doing very well" Mexico nodded standing up straight "would you like me to go get Brazil, Cuba or any of the others?" Canada shook his head "no I just came here to check on things I have a guest coming over so I have to be on my way." He watched Mexico bow again then head out of the room. Canada turned and left heading back to his car and got in. Rivan smiled at Canada after getting in "you know I still can't believe you were able to get Mexico and all of South America under your control with in only two days" Canada smiled and started driving "yea well I couldn't have done without the help of your magic or that hockey stick sword type thing." "Yea but still you're doing better than I ever expected and its great" Rivan grinned like a gloating child. Canada nodded.

Prussia got out of the cab he had taken and looked up at Canada's house. He smiled and couldn't wait to have some of those awesome pancakes that Canada promised to make if he came over to hang out. He turned and paid the cab driver as well as thanked him. He put his hands behind his head and walked up to the door. He was about to knock when he heard a car pull in. He looked behind him to see it was Canada pulling up. He stood there and watched Canada park the car then get out. He smiled as Canada walked up to him with an apologetic smile "I'm sorry Gil I had some stuff I had to do. I hope you didn't wait long" "nope mein awesomeness just got here a few minutes before you showed up" Canada sighed in relief "that's good I would have felt bad if you had waiting long please do come in" he opened the door and walked in as Prussia followed in after him. Prussia noticed Canada held the door open before closing it as if he was letting someone else into the house. He shrugged and figured Canada was making sure he hadn't forgotten anything in the car or something like that. He walked into the living as he called back to Canada "hey ve still going to eat zose awesome pancakes of yours" He listened to Canada come into the room as he spoke turning to face him "yea I but first I wanted to show you something Gil." Prussia looked at the hockey stick in Canada's hand and smiled "oh awesome you got a new hockey stick zere zats vay awesome" He looked at Canada's face and blinked at the mischievous smile that was on Canada's face. "Matthew vhat are you doing-" he was cut off by Canada swinging the hockey stick on him. He managed to grab the blade of the hockey stick but blinked and winced as it cut his hand. He let go out of pain and shock backing up "v-vhat ze hell vas zat….vhat…..did…..you….do…to me?" he back up and fell back onto the couch as he passed out.

Canada stood up straight and sighed "well that didn't go as planned but as least I cut him" he walked over to Prussia and looked at the hand that had been cut by his hockey stick sword. He smiled as the wound healed and the maple leaf birth mark appears on his hand. "Not the best place for the mark" he sighed "but oh well guess I'll have to find someone else to use" he started to think of who else he could use.

"M-Mathew?"

Canada froze at that voice and turned to see France standing in the door way to the living room. "Matthew what is going on? D-did you just cut Prussia wiz a 'ockey stick?" Canada just smiled thinking of a way to make this work to his advantage. "yes I did. You see Francis this hockey stick is a special hockey stick" "what did you do to 'im?" "Don't worry Francis he's fine. Now what did you come here for" "well I came 'ere to see if you were all right. I 'aven't 'erd from you in a while" Canada chuckled "oh I'm fine I have never been better actually" "ok zat's all I wanted to know. I'll uh see you later zen" France turned and left. Rivan looked at Canada "wait aren't you going to go after him" "nope" "but he could tell everyone what you did" Canada smirked at Rivan "that's the point Rivan I want to be noticed remember and this will help plus it won't interfere with my plan at all cause he'll just run right to England. I can still use Prussia sense they don't know what the hockey stick actually does" Rivan nodded and chuckled "you are really good at planning ahead" "that I am unlike my brother" Canada narrowed his eyes "speaking of him I would like to have a talk with him at some point soon." Rivan sighed and wished he would just forget about America all ready but knew he just had to wait. He looked over as he herd Prussia groan starting to wake up.  
Canada looked at Prussia and smiled "oh good your awake" Prussia nodded "Ja I am" he looked at Canada. Canada smiled still "now Gil there is someone I need you to get for me could you please do it? I know you could bring him here with no problem." Prussia nodded "yea I vill bring any one you vish for here master but can I ask vho you vant me to get and bring here?" Canada nodded "yes I would like for you to bring Italy to me I'm sure you can do that without being suspicious." Prussia nodded "yes I can I vill do zat right now" he got up "just bring him to me as soon as you can" Prussia nodded and headed out the door. Canada sat down on the couch "now to wait and see how things play out"

* * *

sorry I took me awhile to update this I was at my Dad's and could wright over there DX but I should be able to post up more chapters more often now ^^ I hope you are all enjoying the story so far.


	6. visiting italy and getting ready

France got to England's house and knocked on the door. He waited and blinked when America answered the door. "Oh 'ello America is England 'ome?" America nodded "yea he's locked up in his study." He stepped aside so France could come in "so what brings you of all people over here hmmm?" "Well it's about Mathew" America blinked and looked at France. "What about Mattie!?" France headed down to England's study as America followed after him. "You'll find out when I talk wiz Arzur" He knocked on England's study door and listened to him as he yelled "not now America! Didn't I tell you I was busy!" "I'm not America Arzur..." France watched as the door was suddenly swung open. "France!? What the bloody hell are you doing here!? ""oh Arzur!" He hugged England "Its 'orrible just 'orrible" England sighed "what's horrible?" "Canada" "what about him?" France blinked and looked at England surprised he actually remembered him. He pulled away from England and sighed " 'e is strange Arzur" England raised an eyebrow at France. "How so?" "Well I went to visit 'im and 'e 'ad left ze door unlock which is unlike 'im. I 'ad opened the zed door and called to see if 'e was 'ome zats when I 'eard 'im talking with Prussia. I walked to ze living room and right as I walked in 'e some 'ow cut Prussia with a "ockey stick!" England blinked "are you sure" "oui I'm sure! 'e also said zat the 'ockey stick was special and when I asked what 'e did to 'im 'e just said 'e was fine and ignored my question! Zere's some zing wrong wiz 'im Arzur." England nodded and sighed. America looked at France "was there any one else there" France shook his head "non just me 'im and Prussia" America turned to England. "England when I saw Mattie last. I thought I saw someone with him. I know you know who I'm talking about so don't give me any of that. Also I don't think Mattie could see him" England sighed and nodded "your right America I do and this is what I have been looking into and is the reason I have called an emergency meeting that will be in two days. I don't have a good feeling about this." "Is Matthew going to be ok?" "He should be France. I don't know everything yet and hopefully by the meeting I should. Now can I count on you two to help me?" America and France both nodded "good let's get started then"

Prussia was standing at an airport in Germany. He pulled out his phone and called Italy's number. He listened to it ring then smiled when he herd Italy answer "Ciao! Prussia!" He chuckled a bit at the always happy and excited Italian. "Hallo Italy. How are you doing?" "Oh I'm doing fine Prussia! Thanks for asking! What about you?" Prussia leaned again the wall of the airport. "I'm as awesome as ever keseseses. So are you at vests right now or at home?" "I am at home. I just got back from visiting Germany. He was busy I guess something came up." he didn't miss the sadness in Italy's voice. "oh that's so not awesome vell vest is alvays doing some sort of vork man he should really loosen up huh?" "Yea! He really should!" he could hear the smile that he knew was back on Italy's face. "But Prussia?" he tilted his head to the said bit "hmmmm?" "I'm alone here Romano's at big brother Spain's….""vould you like me to come over Ita?" "Yes! I mean uh if you're not busy that is." "all right I'll book ze soonest flight to Italy zen good zing I'm still at ze airport" "oh thank you Prussia! It's so lonely over here. I would be with Germany but he's busy and I don't want to bug him and make him not want to be my Friend anymore. Oh? You're all ready at the airport?" "I understand und Ja I am I just got back from visiting Canada" "who?" it took most his will power not to go off on Italy for forgetting his master. He just forced a smiled glad he was on the phone with Italy and not talking face to face. "Oh he's just a Friend of mine" "ve~ OK Prussia!" He smiled glad Italy listen to him it wouldn't be good if he failed at bringing Italy to Canada. He didn't want to displease his master though he planned to take his time sense there wasn't any rush at the moment besides he has always want to hang out with just Italy and this was going perfectly. "I'll see you vhen I get zere Ita" "OK see you!" he hung up with Italy and pushed off the wall and booked the soonest flight to Italy which ended up being in an hour. Everything was going awesomely. He texted Italy to let him know what time his flight would be leaving at.

An hour went by pretty fast and Prussia was on the plane to Italy. Within an hour and half he arrived In Italy. He walked into the airport and got the stuff he brought with. He turned around just as he was tackle hugged by a very hyped up Italy. He chuckled and stepped back to keep from falling over. "woah there Ita. It's good to see you too" he dropped the bag he was holding and hugged him back. He blinked when Italy didn't say anything. "Feli? Is everyzing ok?" he looked worried and Italy pulled back and looked at him a worried look on his face. "yea it's just I got a call right before you got here and there's an emergency meeting in a couple days….Arthur sounded very worried" Prussia nodded and hugged him. "Vell don't vorry too much Italy I'm sure it's nothing" he knew he would have to let Canada know about this as soon as possible. He rubbed Italy's head as he nodded. "Come on lets go back to your place and have our self an awesome time." He smiled at Italy who nodded and smiled back "all right Gil." Italy grabbed Prussia's hand and pulled him out of the airport and over to his car. He got in the driver's seat as Prussia got the into the passenger's side.

Once they got back to Italy's place Prussia followed Italy into the house. He set his bag down and listened to Italy "hey Prussia! Are you hungry? I am. Oh! Do you want pasta? I could make pasta! Oh uh that is if you want pasta…." Prussia chuckled and nodded at Italy "go on ahead und make some pasta. I have to make a quick phone call any vays" Italy nodded smiling "ok Prussia!" he went to the kitchen and started on making pasta. Prussia went out to the living and pulled out his phone calling Canada. He smiles when he answered "yes Prussia?" "just letting you know I'm at Italy's right now und he told me zat zere is going to be an emergency meeting in a couple days" "all right thanks. This couldn't go any better but bring me Italy before that meeting a got an even better plan now" "vill do" he listened to Canada hang up and hung up as well putting his phone back into his pocket. He looked up to see Italy poking his head into the living room. "ja?" "who was that Prussia and do you mind coming into the kitchen with me?" Prussia walked over to him "sure" he followed Italy to the kitchen as he spoke "zat vas just a friend. I vas telling him zat I vas here if he needed any zing" Italy nodded going back to working on the pasta as he spoke with Prussia "oh was it that uh Canada? guy you know?" Prussia nodded even though he couldn't see it "Ja it vas." "Do you think I could meet him at some point Prussia? I would love to meet any Friends of yours and who knows maybe he'll even be my friend!" Prussia chuckled and smirked slightly knowing Italy couldn't see it. It turned into a normal smiled when Italy turned to look at him. "Ja you can meet him. Vhens zat meeting?" "oh two days from now" "vell zen I'll take you to meet him tomorrow" Italy smiled big "yay grazie Prussia!" he went back to cooking the pasta.

Prussia leaned against the wall as he listened to Italy work. He smiled when Italy finished and brought the palates out to the table. He followed Italy and took a seat. He started eating and listened to Italy ramble on about how his day was and anything that was new. He told him how he has been doing as they ate. Once they finished eating Prussia helped Italy with the dishes. He yawned and looked at the time. "Oh it's getting pretty late out isn't it?" Italy nodded "yea it is well we should go get some rest. We will have a big day ahead of us tomorrow huh Prussia?" Prussia nodded "yes ve do." Prussia grabbed his bag from the door then they both headed up stairs. Prussia went into the guest bed room and started to get ready for bed. "um Prussia?" Prussia looked over his should at Italy standing in the door way. "Ja Ita?" "Would it be ok if we sleep together?" Prussia smiled picking up his bag walking over to him. He patted his head "Ja zats fine" He watched Italy's face light up. "yay" He followed Italy to his room and set his bag down on the floor yet again. He went and crawled into Italy's bed and closed his eyes. Soon he could feel Italy getting into the bed as well. He opened his eyes to looked at Italy as he snuggled closer. He wrapped an arm around him and listened to him sighed in contentment "ve~" he closed his eyes again and let himself drift off into sleep.

England sighed getting up and yawned. It was already really late out. He walked out of his study and into the living. He blinked and chuckled at what he saw. America was sprawled out face first on the floor asleep with some of England's magic books surrounding him. He smiled softly and picked up the books around him and put them back where they belonged. He then walked up to the guest bed room and grabbed America's pillow he had brought as well as a blanket. He went back out to the living room and set the pillow under America's head then put the blanket over him. He blinked and as he moved a bit then muttered something about Canada that England couldn't quite make out. He sighed then blinked as he smelt the familiar sent of French cooking. He walked into the kitchen as France was finishing up with his cooking. He turned around and blinked seeing England in the door way. "Oh you came out of your study arzur" "yes that I did. That's smells wonderful" he then blinked and blushed embarrassed as his stomach growled sense he had been busy with research on Canada's little demon friend to eat anything. France chuckled causing England's blush to deepen a bit. "I zought you would be 'ungry sense I 'aven't seen you eat yet today. Sorry it's a little late but I myself was getting a little 'ungry" "no it's quite all right oh and thank you Francis" he looked away. France smiled "my pleasure arzur. Is America still asleep?" "Yes he is. Should I go wake him" "non let 'im sleep. 'es been looking zough zose books all day. I 'aven't seen 'im zis serous" "neither have I" "I quite like it no?" England rolled his eyes "let's just eat and get ready for bed" France nodded and brought the food out to the table. They both sat down and started to eat. They both ate in silence. Once they were done England washed the dishes as France went upstairs to get ready for bed. England finished with the dishes and peeked into the living room. America was still out cold snoring now. England rolled his eyes and shook his head. He walked upstairs and into his room. he changed into his night attire. He had just finished as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a bearded chin rest on his shoulder. He sighed "Francis what do you think you're doing?" "I zought zat we could sleep togezer~" "go sleep in your guest bedroom" France pouted and sighed "you are as cold as ever to me" he unwrapped his arms from around England's waist. England sighed and glances back at France. "There are more important things to worry about then sleeping together besides I need to get some rest I have to get everything ready for that meeting I called in two days" France sighed and nodded "Fine. Fine. I understand. I'll just see you in ze morning zen" he kissed England's cheek before walking out the door. "bonne nuit mon amour Angleterre" England blushed and sighed mumbling to himself under his breath. He got into his bed and closed his eyes soon falling asleep.


	7. Canada and Italy

England got up early and yawned slightly. He went and took a shower then got ready for the day. He walked down stairs and the smell of bacon and eggs filled his nose. He blinked and spoke to himself "oh Francis got up before me?" he shrugged and went to get the morning paper. He blinked when is wasn't there and sighed a little annoyed. He didn't want to read the paper at the moment but he had needed something to do while France made breakfast. He would rather go back to his study and get everything ready for tomorrow's meeting. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. He walked over to the living room. He blinked when he noticed America was lying flat on his back still asleep drool running down the side of his cheek with his blanket half covering him half not. His glasses where set neatly on the small table that was next to his favorite chair. He also notices a fresh cup of tea with the morning paper by it. He walked over and picked up the tea muttering "the damn frog probably didn't make it right..." he took a sip and blinked as it was exactly how he liked it. He sighed regretting that he doubted France. He sat down in his chair and picked the paper up starting to read it taking a sip of his tea every now and again. Not even few minutes after he started reading the smell of food came into the room and he herd America groan waking up. "Dude I smell food" He sat up rubbing his eye and yawned. He looked over at England and noticed his glasses by the night stand "hey Arthur could you hand me Texas?" he yawned again and stretched standing up. England glanced at the table by him and folded his paper up neatly and set it down. He grabbed America's glasses and held them out to America who walked over and took them. America put his glasses on his face "thanks dude" "no problem" England got up and stretched then grabbed his tea. "Well you should go up and change also you have droll on the side of your face." He left the room heading to the kitchen. America blinked and wiped his mouth and cheek with his sleeve then went upstairs to change into new clothes.  
England walked into the kitchen and looked at France who had just finished up making breakfast. He took a sip of his tea as France turned around. He smiled at England "Arzur~ I take it ze tea is to your liking no?" England nodded "yes thank you Francis" "no problem but as you can see breakfast is ready. Mind helping me set ze table?" "Sure" he went and set his tea down in his spot at the table then went and grabbed plates and glasses setting them on the table. He then went and grabbed the silverware setting them out on the table. France put the food out on the table just as America came into room taking a seat. "yes food man am I hungry" England rolled his eyes taking his seat "you're always hungry Al" France sat down as they all started to eat till France broke the silence "so uh what are we going to do about Matthew" he didn't miss the way America stopped eating at the mention of Canada. both of their attentions where on England now. England sighed and put his fork down. "Well I don't quite know yet. I only have a small idea on what's going on but I'm not quite sure myself. One thing that's for sure is that there's a demon hanging around him but nothings happen. There has not been anything out of the ordinary" France looked at him confused "zen why did you call a meeting for tomorrow Arzur?" "cause I have a very bad feeling and I don't like it" "dude don't your so called "friends" that no one can see know anything" America crossed his arms across his chest and huffed not liking that Canada could be in danger. He needed to help him and protect him from whatever this demon thing is and England wasn't helping. England sighed "they only know so much Al calm down but we just need to hope Matthew still can't see this demon" America started to chew on his lip now and gulped a bit "and what if he can see him" "then we can only fear the worst Al and expect to fight him" America didn't like that idea and shrank back into his seat. France sighed "I'm guessing its safe to say zats why you called zis meeting. ze fact we don't know if 'e might be a threat to us?" England nodded "yes though I hope is doesn't come to that but we have to prepare for the worst when it comes to demons" America suddenly stood up and pushed his plate away. "I'm not hungry anymore. I'll be in the living room if you two need me" he walked into the living room determined to find anything that could help his brother. France looked at England "seems 'e is worried about Matthew" England nodded "it would seem so well once we are don't eating I'm going back to work" "I will help you" "if you find it necessary" "oui" they both finish eating, cleaned off the table then went right back to work.

Prussia groaned and went to roll over. He blinked a couple time and sat up looking at the bed noticing Italy wasn't lying there anymore. He yawned and looked at the clock. He blinked as the clock said it was a little after one in the afternoon. He groaned surprised he slept that long. He got out of bed and got ready for the day then went down stairs. He smelt cooking from the kitchen as he walked in. Italy looked up from what he was making and smiled "Oh! You're up Prussia!" he smiled big. Prussia smiled sheepishly at him "Ja I am I hope you haven't been up to long" Italy shook his head "no not too long just an hour maybe at the most" he continued to smiled. Prussia nodded "vell should I book zat flight to mein friends place" "oh~ could you Gil!? I can't wait to meet him!" Prussia smiled at how enthusiastic he was being. He did feel bad though sense knew what was going to happen to Italy once they got to Canada. He wished he had a bit more time with Italy but Canada needed him and he couldn't/wouldn't want to disobey his master. He was brought out of his thoughts by a timer going off and Italy pulling something out of the oven. Italy smiled at him setting the bread on the counter. "Aren't you going to book that flight Gil?" Prussia blinked "oh right" he pulled out his phone and called to book the flight. He hung up once he was done and looked at Italy who held out a piece of the bread to him. He smiled took his biting into it and swallowing before he spoke "wow zats really good!" "thank you Gil. When's our flight?" "It's not till 10pm tonight considering the time differences. So ve have most of the day to spend togezer" "ok Gil! That sounds good!" Prussia smiled at Italy as he ate his bread. "So vhat awesome zing should ve do today zen?" Italy stood there thinking as he finished his bread. "well why don't we go sightseeing." "Ok zat sounds awesome to me" Prussia finished his piece of bead. "shall ve get going zen?" Italy nodded and walked out get his shoes on as Prussia followed. When they were both ready they went out sightseeing.

* * *

Prussia looked at the sky as he walked to the parking lot with Italy right next to him. They had just finished eating. Italy looked at him "hey Prussia what time is it" Prussia looked at his phone "Its 9:03pm Feli. Ve vill have time to get to the airport." Italy nodded getting into the car as Prussia got in on the passenger's side. "Say Feli vhen is zat meeting tomorrow and vhere is it?" Italy started driving as he answered Prussia. "Oh uh its going to be held in England sense Arthur is one holding the meeting. he was the one to call it and it's supposed to be at noon I believe he said" Prussia nodded and watched out the window as they drove. "Say Gilbert" Prussia looked at him and noticed he was biting his lip. "vhat is it?" "do you think everything will be all right?" Prussia gave him a playful smirk "everyzing vill be just fine feli you'll see" Italy smiled again "ok Prussia!" Prussia smiled and added in his head. _Ja everyzing vill be fine once ve get back to my master._ He watched out the window.

Soon they arrived at the airport. They both waited for their flight and once it got there Prussia texted Canada telling him they had boarded the plane. They then boarded the plane. Once they got to Canada and got off the plane he called Canada. Canada answered the phone "yes Prussia?" "ve are here master Mathew" he Ignored the questioning look he had gotten from Italy. All that mattered to him now was waiting for his master to come here. "very good Prussia thank you I'll be there shortly to pick you guys up" Prussia nodded "all right see you in a bit master". He hung up the phone and put it into his pocket. He then smiled at Italy who was still looking at him questioningly "say Gil why did you keep calling him master? Is it some sort of game or something?" he nodded "Ja you could say that I guess." They both walked out to wait outside the door for Canada. when he got there Prussia went to get into the passenger's seat but Canada stopped him "now now Prussia why don't we let Italy sit here. You can ride in the back all right." Prussia sighed annoyed but nodded "understood M'lord." He went and sat in the back seat where he noticed Rivan was also sitting but ignored him. He watched Italy get into the passenger's side and sit down. He leaned back in his seat watched them ignoring how Rivan was watching him like a curious child.

Canada smiled as Italy got into the passenger's seat and buckled in. "so your Canada! I remember you now! It's been awhile huh?" Canada nodded "yes I am and yea you could say that." he started driving. "So what are we going to do once we get to your place?" "Oh just hang around there for a bit I have a game for us to play later ok?" Italy's face lit up at that "ooohhh that sounds like fun~ I can't wait~" Canada chuckled and smiled to himself "oh it will be a lot of fun" once they got to his place he pulled into the driveway and parked the car. All of them got out as Canada turned to Italy "go ahead inside and make yourself comfortable." Italy nodded and went inside. Canada looked at Prussia and Rivan "so Prussia when is that meeting?" "It vill be held in England at noon" Canada nodded and walked into the house with Rivan and Prussia right behind him. "So that will be a good while from now" he chuckled. "We'll let just entertain our guest till then." Prussia nodded as they both went to go see what Italy wanted to do.


	8. Canada's plan

"Is this the place Canada!?" Italy looked out the window at huge building. Canada chuckled pulling up and parking "yes this is the place Italy "he got out of the car and looked at Italy and Prussia "Prussia take him inside and show him around. I'll be in there shortly." Prussia nodded and brought Italy into the building. Canada let out a sigh and looked at his hand with the mark on it. "Hey Rivan. Are you sure this is really the right way to do this?" he smiled slightly and let his hand fall to his side "I mean I had a lot of fun hanging out with Italy and Prussia today…." He looked at Rivan who was now floating in front of him. "Matthew…..Stop fighting this all right. This really is the best way. Prussia never once forgot you cause of that mark and Italy did a few times" Canada looks at his hand with the mark again. He then clenched his hand and grinned "your right but soon he will never forget me" Rivan nodded "yes and soon everyone else will as well. As I keep telling you. You can be become great just keep up what you're doing you will be." Canada nodded and walked into the building. He walked around and found Cuba "hey Cuba how's the prisoner doing?" Cuba looked at Canada "oh being mouthy as ever. Should I go get him?" "Yes and have the two that brought him here bring him to the room we will be in. oh and make sure to tell them not to enter the room till I say so" Cuba turn to leave. "Oh wait also blind fold him I think that would be better" Cuba nodded "is that all master Matthew?" Canada nodded and waved him off. He left to what he likes to call the throne room of the place. He grabbed the hockey stick sword that was lying by the chair. He walked over to the room that Prussia and Italy should be in. He walked in and smiled as they were in there. Prussia noticed Canada come in. "Feli could you sit down now please" Italy looked at Prussia and nodded. He sat down in the only chair that was in the room as Canada walked further into the room and picked up some ropes that was on the ground and set his hockey stick sword against the wall.

"Now Italy we are going to tie you to that chair so don't struggle" Canada smiled walking over to him as Italy watch him. "w-what are you going to do?" he looked at Prussia who just gave him a kind smile. Canada ignored Italy's question and tied his hands tightly together behind the chair then wrapped another rope around him tying him tightly to the chair. Italy wined "t-that hurts" Canada chuckled then leaned in and whispered into his ear "its suppose to. Now I suggest you listen to us or else someone you know will get hurt" he stepped back to look at Italy. Italy blinked and looked at Prussia "G-Gil?" "Sorry Feli but I'm not helping you" Prussia showed Italy the hand his mark was on "I only listen to my master. I will only do what he asks of me and nothing else" Canada grabbed Italy's chin forcing him to look at him. He showed him his mark as well "you see here Italy everyone in this place it under my control and will follow any order I give them with no complaints." He smiled "and soon you will be under my control as well" He let go of Italy's chin and looked over at Prussia and Rivan. "say you think any wounds I put on him will heal when I use that sword on him?" Prussia chuckled and shrugged while Rivan grinned "why don't we find out Mattie~" Canada nodded and pulled a knife out of his pocket. He smirked at Italy who looked at him in fear. "Yes watch me with fear Italy. You always remember what you're afraid of~" he ran the knife swiftly across Italy's cheek cutting him deeply. Italy winced and wined. Canada inspected the blood on the knife before licking some of it off the blade watching Italy with cold amused eyes. He smirked as Italy started to shake and muttered under his breath "G-Germany" Canada chuckled "sorry but Germany won't be here to save you" he smiled watching Italy "you know what I think my prisoner should be brought in here to watch as I cut you up" he glanced at the door "bring him in!" there were then two voices answering him. "Yes master Canada"

Belgium and Netherlands appeared in the doorway with Romano. Italy blinked "FRATELLO!" Romano blinked behind the blind fold at his brother's voice "shit Feli? What the fuck are you doing here!?" Italy blinked and sniffled "I-I came here w-with Prussia fratello. I-I didn't think this would happen..." Romano sighed and muttered "shit" Canada chuckled and Romano glared at the blind fold. "Fuck off you insane bastard!" Canada sighed and frowned "Netherlands if you would please." Netherlands released his hold on Romano's arms then punched Romano hard in the gut. Romano gasped in pain as he fell to his knees. Belgium knelt down and rubbed Romano's head "don't worry Romano this will all be over soon" Romano gritted his teeth "don't fucking touch me" Belgium sighed. "Remove his blind fold Belgium" Belgium did as she was told than stood up. Romano blinked a couple times and glared at Canada then noticed the bloody knife he had pressed to his lips. He then looked over at Italy and blinked seeing a deep cut wound on his cheek. "You bastard" Canada chuckled "now watch as this is partly your punishment for being difficult" He turned and slashed Italy across the chest. Italy winced and bit his lip trying not to scream as he was crying now. Canada Ignored Romano's constant swearing/trying to threaten him. He stared at the cut his made on Italy watching the blood get soaked up by the shirt Italy was wearing. He then turned to Romano and walked over to him. He ran the flat side of the knife over his cheek smearing Italy's blood over his cheek. He tilted his head to the side as he watched Romano shake in anger and fear. He went to slash Romano's arm but stopped himself and looked at Belgium and Netherlands who were both standing tense remembering they were still there "oh you two my leave now if you wish" he two nodded and bowed quickly leaving the room. He sighed "I guess having servants that still have feelings can be difficult but oh well" he glanced over at Prussia "you my leave too if you don't wish to see this" he blinked as Prussia shook his head and smiled. "Nein! I vill stay here vith you master Matthew! I vill following you any vhere und do as you vish!" he watched at Prussia got down on one knee and bowed to him. He couldn't help but smile. He started to wonder why Prussia was acting more attached then the others but paid it no mind sense he would talk to Rivan about it later. He turned his attention back to the two Italians. He noticed Italy was breathing heavily from the blood loss and was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He walked over to him and untied him from the chair. He untied his hands and lifted him off the chair only to tie his hands back up behind his back. He then walked him over to the wall and had him sit down leaning against it. He watched Italy eyes finally close as he passed out. He knew it would take more than this to kill a country but still wanted to get this done and over with. He turned to Romano who was struggling with the rope that had his arms bound behind him. He walked up to Romano and cut his shoulder deeply getting his attention as he cried out in pain. He smirked and gave him a deep cut to his stomach before picking him up by his chin. He gave him and evil grin "now I will finally be noticed thanks to you two but don't worry you too will join me soon enough. "With that said he slammed Romano into the wall hearing the crack of his head hitting the wall. He watched as Romano slid down the wall to sitting by his brother leaning on his shoulder a trail of blood going down the wall from where his head hit to wear it rested against Italy's shoulder. "Fuck…you…bastard" Romano managed to get out before he passed out.

Canada wiped the blade off on Italy and Romano's clothes. "Prussia help me bring these two to my throne room the others should have everything set up by now" Prussia nodded and ran over picking Italy up while Canada picked up Romano. Then went and grabbed his hockey stick sword. They both carried them to the throne room. Canada set Romano down by the huge chair he called his throne. He watched Prussia put Italy by it and then looked at the laptop that was hooked up to cameras. He smiled and made sure the camera's where on then looked at Prussia. "Let's give them a call now. That meeting should have started by now" He then looked at Rivan "could you work the camera's Rivan we don't Arthur seeing you just yet" Rivan chuckled and nodded "sure whatever you say Mattie" Rivan went over to the lab top and got everything ready for the call. Canada and sat on this throne waiting.

* * *

England Sighed as he looked around the room and noticed and good few of the countries where missing, he sighed knowing this must be worse than he feared. He started to try and get every ones attention once he got it he sighed again. "we have waited long enough they aren't coming now I need to get this meeting started and now" He blinked and Germany stood up and slammed his fist on the table "vhat is going on England! vhere is Italy!? He's never late for a meeting I make sure of it!" then Spain added "yea and Roma's not here ether! As well as all of South America and even Mexico isn't here!" England ignored the glare from Spain. "Calm down every one I will explain you see there is something going on with Canada and-"he said as he was cut off by people whispering around the room asking about if anyone knew who that was. He glanced at America who sat tense in his seat. He also looked like he needed to get up and walk around. He leaned over and whispered "America why don't you play a game on your phone or something" He watched America nod and pull out his phone. He then turned his attention back to the other and called for their attention again watching Germany sit back down. He herd something come off his computer but ignored it "now everyone Canada-"he was cut off by France butting in "uh Angleterre you 'ave a video chat request from some unknown person" England blinked and sighed irritated "puts it up on the screen then so we can see who it is" He was about to Continued again when he heard a bunch of gasps. He watched as both Germany and Spain shot up from their seats. Spain was shaking as Germany just stood there in shock. England glance behind him at the big screen that projected what was showing on the computer. He blinked as he saw both Italy and Romano lying on the floor covered in deep cuts that where still bleeding slightly. He felt his mouth drop open before quickly closing it. He watched as the screen suddenly started to move away from the Italy brothers to show Canada sitting in a throne smirking. He herd France gasp. "Mon dieu! Canada!?" Canada chuckled as he looked in Frances direction "oui France it's me." His eyes then moved to look around before he smiled a bit too kindly "ah Germany~ Spain~ did you like my work on the dear little Italy's" Germany slammed his fist again the Table glaring at Canada "you did this to them!?" Spain then added "you better not of killed them!" Canada laughed "ah don't worry I didn't kill them but just so you know I'm building an empire and the two Italy's will be joining me I already have a few people you may know Spain and Germany." England watched the screen as Prussia suddenly came in and sat down on one of the chair's arm. He waved at the screen with a big grin on his face. England noticed a birth like mark on his had that looked like a maple leaf. He also noticed that both their clothes have blood on them but that was rather obvious. Germany gasped "B-Bruder?" "Hiya Vest. Sorry but I'm part of Master Mathew's new empire. You should join as vell!" "NEIN!" "aw zats to bad" Prussia pouted as Canada started talking again. "You see this" Canada raised his hand with the maple leaf birthmark "this mark here is on every one of the people here and will be the new mark of my empire. You see I have complete loyalty from every one that wear's this mark. Now watch as I demonstrate" Canada got up as the screen followed him. He picked up a normal looking hockey sick. England vaguely herd France mutter "zats ze 'ockey stick I was talking about earlier" he now paid more attention to Canada as he swung the hockey stick at both Italy's somehow cutting them both on their upper arms. He watched Canada walked back over to his chair and sat down watching the two Italy's. He blinked as after a few minutes all the cuts suddenly started to heal. Once the wounds were healed Italy and Romano sat up. Italy rubbed his eye as Romano rubbed his head. Canada cleared his throat and both Italy and Romano looked at him and at the same time asked "yes master?" Canada chuckled and looked at the screen. "As you can see both these two are now part of my empire. Oh and Spain I have a few other here you might recognize" the screen then moved to show Cuba, Mexico and all of South America standing there. England glanced back at Spain who was standing there wide eyed shaking in what he assumed was anger. He looked back at the screen as it was moved back onto Canada. "Now you see here this is the deal. You have a choice. You can ether come to my place willingly or wait till I come and claim you myself either way you will end up as part of my empire. Oh and if you try to fight me you will lose so don't bother trying. au revoir everyone I know you will make the right choice"

England sighed as the video call ended and the others started talking about what they were going to do. He glanced at America who was just sitting there in shock. He then turned to France. France looked back at him "we 'ave to save 'im! Did you notice his eyes?" England nodded "yes I did France and don't worry we will" he looked out at every one else and called for their attention. Once he got it he started to speak again. "Now you all know what is going on but you don't know the story behind it. He is being controlled by a demon" he heard some scoffs but ignored them "now some of you may believe me and some of you may not but I do plan to do something about this." He heard someone say that they should just give in but ignored who ever said that and put a hand up to stop America from getting up and yelling. "You're all entitled to do whatever you want about this situation but those of you that want to know more and possibly help out please meet me back at my place. That is all. This meeting is now done" He sighed and listened to everyone get up and talk individually about what they were going to do. He started packing up with Frances help. Once he was done him France and America went back to his place to wait and see who would show up.


	9. Planing an attack

England wasn't surprised that Germany and Spain had been the first two to show up. He was glad that Norway and Romania showed up because he would need their help in getting rid of this demon. He was quite surprised that Iceland, Sweden, Finland and Denmark showed up with Norway. Russia showed up with Belarus and Lithuania. Japan and China showed up as well with South Korea. He looked over the small group sitting in his living room and sighed. He didn't really like how small the group was but didn't really have much of a choice besides he knew this would go over well with Norway's and Romania's help. He called for every ones attention as France came into the room setting down tea and coffee for those that want it. "Well we waited a few hours now and I don't think anyone else is going to show up." "vhat is going on England?" England looked at Germany and sighed. "Well weather you believe me or not there is a demon hanging around Canada. He's the main cause of all this. I think I have an idea on who it is but I need to see him to be sure.""So if we rid him of demon then this will end aru?" "Yes China but leave that to me, Norway and Romania" he glanced over at them. They both nodded back to him. "Will we be able to get them back to normal?" England looked at Spain and nodded "yes I have found a few demon swords but I still need to narrow it down to the right one." "So what is the plan?" England looked at Russia then at every one "well first thing we are going to do is try to get as many of the marked countries as we can. There are two objectives when we go in. the main one is to get as many marked countries as possible. We will also try to get Canada as well." "All right lets come up with a plan!" Denmark smiled big as England nodded and they all started to come up with a plan.

After a few hours of planning England smiled "all right everyone know what their roles are." He watched every one nod. "all right let gets ready to leave." He glanced around the room and noticed some one was missing "has any one seen America" "'e 'ad gotten up and left after 'e 'erd his part ""do you know where he went France?" France shook his head "non" England sighed and muttered "shit" he left the room and went outside and noticed America standing out there. He sighed in relief then went and put a hand on America's shoulder. America looked at him "oh it's you England sorry I know what I have to do but I just needed to get out of there" he stretched. "Are you all right America?" America chuckled and smiled big "of course I am! I will the hero after all and save Mattie from danger!" he did a heroic pose which made England shake his head. "We'll all right just try to stick with the plan America " America sighed and nodded.

England went back to the house as America looked at the sky "don't worry Mattie I will save to no matter what." He glanced down at the text he had gotten during the meeting. "Even if it means to turn myself into you." He smiled a bit and muttered "sorry England but I have my own more heroic plan to save Mattie" he put his phone away as he herd England come back out with everyone. "Ready to go America?" "You bet lets save Canada!"

* * *

Italy sighed as he walked through the halls. He was holding his arm where the mark was. He didn't like being here but couldn't leave. He sighed sense he tried to talk to Romano but he was the same as everyone else in this place. He seemed to be the only one in this place that didn't want to be there. he blinked as he ran into some. "Oh uh sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" he looked up and blinked seeing Prussia who was the last person he wanted to run into. Prussia smiled at him "awesome I vas looking for you Italy" Italy gulped and nodded. He followed Prussia to a room. He glanced around the room and bit his lip sense it was the room that had blood stains on the wall. The room made him feel uneasy though he didn't know why. He couldn't remember much from before he woke up. He found it was the same with everyone else here but he was the only one worried about it. Everyone else cared more about master Canada then figuring out how they came here. He blinked and was brought out of his thoughts by Prussia waving and hand in front of his face. "Ita you zone out too much" "s-sorry Gil but I don't like this room. why did you bring me here?" "orders from ze awesome master" Prussia pulled up the only chair that was in the room and sat down on it backwards. Italy really didn't want to be in the same room as Canada's favorite. No one did sense he was different from the rest just like Italy was but in the opposite way. Prussia made sure every order that came out of master Canada's mouth was followed. He had even punished Romano for failing to do something. He started to shake a bit. "Hey. Hey. Hey. zere's no reason to be scared." Italy didn't believe him and wished Germany would come save him from this place. Prussia was about to say something when Canada walked in. Italy looked at Canada who sighed "now Italy I hear you are actually questioning being here?" Italy stayed quite. "Answer me" "yes I am master Canada. I-I just don't like it here master but will stay here as along was you want me too." Italy watched the floor as he blurted all that out to Canada. Canada sighed again. "you know if you're going to be a treat I will have to deal with you" Italy started to shake more "no! I won't. I promise master Canada. I really won't." Canada smiled a bit "sorry Italy but I have to make sure you won't" he pulled out a knife. Tears started to stream down Italy's face. Italy noticed Prussia got up suddenly and took the knife from Canada "master let me." Canada suddenly looked tried and nodded. "Thank you Prussia" He glances at Italy and Italy noticed his eyes were slit like a snakes…..like the way Rivan's get when he gets angry. Italy gulped sense Canada's eyes have been like that for a few hours now. Canada turned and left after that. Italy watched Prussia who smiled apologetically at him. "Sorry Ita but I have to do this" Italy nodded and braced himself for the pain that was going to come.

Canada sighed walking down the hall. He didn't want to have to punish Italy but he didn't want him to end up ruining everything just cause he wasn't affect by the mark as much as the others. He blinked as his phone went off. He answered and listened to other person. He smirked slightly "oh really? Is that so?" he chuckled "well don't worry if I know Al as well as I do. He'll end up messing up the plan for me so just go along with their plan and continue to fool them" He nodded and hung up. "Well that's interesting they think they can just ambush me well to bad for them. They have two people working for me with them and one of them doesn't even realize he's being manipulated." He stretched and headed to get everyone ready for the so called sneak attack. He glances at his phone before sending another text to America. He smirked slightly "he's so easy to fool" he put his phone back into his pocket and went to the throne room to wait for his servants to come so he could plan a counter attack with them. once that was done he left the throne room. he walked out of the building and heading to his house to wait for America to show up.

* * *

sorry for the late update DX. I have been busy . well any ways I hope you are all enjoying the story so far ^^


End file.
